Wenn mans nicht ändern kann
by Nara D
Summary: Ennis bekommt 5 Jahre nach Jacks Tod Post aus der Vergangenheit


_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

_nur eine kleine Vorwarnung: Es wird seeehr traurig! ;) _

_Ich hoffe, ihr habt trotzdem Lust, diese Story zu lesen und mir vielleicht sogar ein paar Reviews da zulassen. __Wie ihr seht, ist das meine erste FF hier und deswegen würde ich mich umso mehr über Feedback eurerseits freuen!_

_Ich widme diese kleine Geschichte Kira Gmork, ohne die sie niemals hier gelandet wäre (Beschwerden dann also bitte an sie *g*). Kira, fühl dich gedrückt! _

_So, genug geredet. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)_

_Liebe Grüße_

_Nara_

**"Wenn mans nicht ändern kann, muss mans halt aushalten"**

Ennis del Mar öffnete die Tür seines Wohnwagens. Vor ihm stand eine Frau, die viele wohl unscheinbar genannt hätten:

Klein, dünn, mit einem Gesicht, das zu alt aussah für die Lebensjahre, die sie wohl zählen mochte…Doch ihre Augen! Ja, ihre Augen katapultierten ihn zurück in eine Zeit, die er wie einen Schatz stets in sich trug; ebenso wie den hohlen Schmerz verpasster Chancen. Sie waren von einem fast schon unerträglich vertrautem Blau, doch der Blick, der jetzt den seinen gefangen hielt war härter, als der von Jack Twist.

Ennis schob sich seinen verfilzten Hut tiefer in die Stirn und gab ein leises Brummen von sich, das eigentlich eine Begrüßung hatte werden sollen. Doch was sagte man auch in einer solchen Angelegenheit?

Sie brummte jedenfalls zurück, stellte sich kurz als Jack Twists Schwester vor und fragte, ob sie vielleicht reinkommen könne. Er nickte vorsichtig und trat einen Schritt zur Seite.

Nachdem Ennis seine Besucherin eingelassen hatte, standen sich die beiden zunächst ratlos gegenüber, wussten nicht, wohin mit sich und ihren Blicken. Sie schien sich nicht im Klaren darüber, wie sie anfangen sollte und Ennis, selbst kein Mann der großen Reden, war ihr keinerlei Hilfe.

Er bot ihr schließlich wortlos einen Platz auf seiner durchgesessenen braunen Couch, die ihm gleichermaßen als Bettstatt diente, an und machte sich in der kleinen Küchenzeile zu schaffen.

"Was trinken?," war alles, was er hervorbrachte, zwischen all den Gedankenwirbeln, die unkontrolliert durch seinen Kopf schossen. Erinnerungen, süß und schmerzhaft manifestierten sich in seinem Innern und ließen ihn erbeben. Jacks Stimme, heller und weniger knarrend als die seine, hallte in seinem Kopf wider und er sah ihn plötzlich so deutlich vor sich, dass der Drang, seine Besucherin einfach wieder vor die Tür zu setzen, damit er nur ungestört an Jack denken konnte, fast übermächtig wurde.

Sich ein wenig in der Vergangenheit verlieren, schwelgen in Erinnerungen, sich einen runterholen beim Gedanken an diesen einen Mann und dann standhaft die darauf folgende, durch nichts auszufüllende Leere ertragen…_danach _stand ihm jetzt der Sinn! Nicht nach einem Pläuschchen mit Jacks verloren gegangenen Verwandten, auch, oder gerade weil es _ihre _Augen gewesen waren, die ihn so plötzlich aus der Bahn geworfen hatten.

Doch schließlich gab Ennis sich einen Ruck und bahnte sich, beladen mit einer Flasche Whisky und zwei Gläsern, einen Weg zu seiner Besucherin.

"Ist Whisky o.k.?", also _er _konnte jetzt einen vertragen.

"Ja Whisky ist o.k. Danke."

Er schüttete ein. Sie tranken. Schweigen.

Ennis starrte auf sein halb gefülltes Glas und wartete. Er bemerkte ihre Unruhe. Sie schien noch nach Worten zu suchen, doch schließlich richtete sie sich auf, so als müsse sie sich für das nun Kommende wappnen, und räusperte sich:

"Also. Warum ich hier bin, ist folgendes: Ich…wollte Sie schon längst besucht haben, wissen Sie? Doch zuerst war alles noch so frisch, Sie verstehen, und dann wusste ich nicht, wo Sie wohnen, ja und dann hab ichs gewissermaßen vor mir hergeschoben. Is nicht so einfach, verstehn Sie? Also noch mal. Warum ich hier bin…Ich…habe etwas, von dem ich denke, dass er…_Jack_…gewollt hätte, dass Sie es kriegen. Hab den Burschen ziemlich gut gekannt, soviel ist klar, und deswegen, wollt ichs ihnen schon lange geben, weil ich sicher bin, dass er es so gewollte hätte…"

Sie wischte sich fahrig über die Augen und trank noch einen Schluck.

Ennis wagte unterdessen nicht, sich zu rühren. Ihre Stimme hatte den selben Schwung, wie die von Jack! Er knetete seinen Hut ohne es zu bemerken und wartete darauf, dass sie fortfuhr.

Sie leerte schließlich ihr Glas vollends und setzte erneut zum Sprechen an.

"So, also wissen Sie…", sie kramte etwas aus ihrer Jackentasche hervor, "…die hier hab ich von seiner…Frau. Sie wusste nix damit anzufangen, aber ich weiß, dass die Dinger ihm verdammt wichtig waren. Haben uns zwar nur selten gesehen, doch geredet haben wir dann viel und uns immer versprochen, uns häufiger zu treffen. Aber wie das eben so ist…Naja, jedenfalls wollte ich Ihnen die hier geben."

Sie hielt ihm ein kleines, in Papier gewickeltes und mit brauner Schnur zusammengehaltenes Bündel hin, nicht größer als ein Briefumschlag, aber viel dicker. Ennis kam ein Gedanke und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Hände ein wenig zitterten, als er das kleine Paket entgegennahm. Wie einen Schatz hielt er es fest und konnte den Blick nicht davon abwenden, als könne es sich plötzlich in Luft auflösen, wenn er nur einen Moment nicht hinsah. Er strich sanft mit den Fingern über das glatte Papier und erst die Stimme der fremden und gleichzeitig beängstigend vertrauten Frau ließ ihn hochfahren.

"Ähm…ich denke, ich lass Sie dann mal allein. Vielleicht sieht man sich ja irgendwann noch mal. Danke für den Whisky."

Er blickte ihr verwirrt nach und als sie schon halb verschwunden war, rief er noch: "Danke!"

"Gern geschehen", kam es durch die offene Tür, dann wurde sie geschlossen und kurze Zeit später hörte er das Aufheulen eines alten Motors.

Das Geräusch des sich entfernenden Autos wurde allmählich leiser, bis es schließlich vom Pfeifen des Windes, der um seinen Wohnwagen fegte, verschluckt wurde. Ennis konnte sich noch immer nicht rühren und starrte auf den braunen Umschlag in seinen Händen. Denn jetzt wo er allein war, fürchtete er sich vor dem, was sich unter dem braunen unscheinbaren Papier verbarg.

Blaue Augen…so blau!

***

Da lagen sie, ausgebreitet auf dem alten Tisch. _Seine_ Postkarten! Ennis atmete tief durch und wartete vergebens darauf, dass seine verdammten Hände endlich zu zittern aufhörten.

Diese war die erste gewesen. Nur zwei kurze, scheinbar belanglose Worte standen darauf, in seiner kantigen Handschrift:

_Na klar!_

Ennis dachte an ihre erste Begegnung nach dem Brokeback. Vier Jahre lang hatten sie nichts voneinander gehört, geheiratet, Familien gegründet; und dann hatte Jacks Anblick ihn vollkommen aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht.

Alte, nie versiegte Gefühle waren wieder aufgelodert, hatten plötzlich lichterloh gebrannt und die Glut, die Ennis damals heiß durch die Glieder geschossen war, bahnte sich auch jetzt einen Weg durch seinen Körper.

Er dachte an den Moment, als er Jack wieder gesehen hatte und schauderte bei der Erinnerung an ihren Kuss. Hart war er gewesen, voll von Sehnsucht, die sich in ihnen beiden aufgestaut hatte, wie Wasser in einem Ballon, der dem steigenden Druck nicht mehr standhalten kann und schließlich zerplatzt.

Das Leben, das Ennis sich damals nach dem Brokeback aufgebaut hatte, war in diesem einen Moment zerfallen und hatte sich als Fassade entpuppt, die die Wahrheit vor ihm und dem Rest der Welt verborgen gehalten hatte.

Ennis trank noch einen Schluck, direkt aus der Flasche, bevor er sich an die übrigen Karten wagte. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass sich zwischen den unteren Postkarten drei Briefumschläge befanden; vergilbt nach all den Jahren, aber ungeöffnet. Sie waren an ihn adressiert. Er zündete sich eine Zigarette an, zögerte und griff schließlich nach dem oberen Brief.

_Childress, Texas 1969_

_Ennis,_

_Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich dashier schreibe, aber was ich weiß, ist, dass da einiges mal gesagt werden muss. Muss einfach raus! Kennst du ja sicher auch, das Gefühl. Naja. Ich bin kein großer Briefeschreiber und ich bin mir fast sicher, dass ich diesen hier nicht abschicken werde, aber ich glaube, dass ich sonst bald platze. _

_Du findest es sicher seltsam, dass ich dir das schreibe. Ich auch._

_Du weißt ja, das ist alles nicht leicht, nein, es ist verdammt noch mal total beschissen, wie wir leben. Klar, man kann nichts machen, aber muss es denn so schwer sein? Manchmal denke ich: "Jack, wieso musstest ausgerechnet du so werden? Wieso hat es ausgerechnet uns erwischt?" Aber ich bereu's nicht! Das ist es ja! Keine Sekunde, die wir zusammen hatten. Nur die ganzen verschissenen Jahre dazwischen! _

_Ennis, was ich sagen will: Ich vermisse dich!_

_Jack_

Oh Jack!

Wie oft hatte er sich die selben Fragen gestellt?! Wie oft war er zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen?!

Nichts schien damals mehr an seinem Platz, alles war seltsam verdreht gewesen und nichts hatte ihm Halt geben können, außer der Mann, der doch Auslöser für all diese ungekannten Gefühle gewesen war. Wie sollte man da noch wissen, wo oben und unten ist?

Jetzt sah er natürlich einiges klarer, aber "Jetzt" war zu spät!

"_Ich vermisse dich!" _

Nur einziges Mal hatte Jack ihm das gestanden und da hatte Ennis keine Antwort gewusst.

Hektisch griff er nach dem zweiten Brief, obwohl er noch gegen die Gefühle, die der erste in ihm auslöste, ankämpfen musste.

_Childress, Texas 1973_

_Ennis, du verdammter Hurenbock!_

Oh scheiße! Das würde fies werden!

_Ich hasse es! Ich hasse das alles so sehr! Ja jetzt gerade hasse ich auch dich! Wieso zum Teufel fällt es dir so verdammt schwer, es zu versuchen? Wieso muss immer alles bleiben wie es ist? Willst du wirklich ewig so weiter machen? Der ganze verdammte Brokeback ist eine Lüge! Aber du krallst dich fest an ihm, lässt keinen einzigen Schritt in die richtige Richtung zu. Du bist ein Feigling, Ennis del Mar! Ein gottverdammter Feigling! Ich dachte wirklich, jetzt wärs endlich soweit. Ich meine, wo du dich doch von Almar getrennt hast. Aber da sind ja deine Töchter, um die du dich kümmern musst. Versteh ich, klar! Aber sei ehrlich: Das ist doch nur noch eine von deinen scheiß Ausreden! Es ist dir peinlich und du hasst es. Immer noch…_

_Weißt du was? Ich hab geheult wie ein kleines Kind auf dem Rückweg nach Texas. Du hättest mich auch genau so gut die zwölfhundert Meilen hinter deiner alten Karre herschleifen können, so hat es sich angefühlt, als du mich wieder weggeschickt hast. Hast mich nicht mal angesehen…wieso, Ennis? Gottverdammt, ich weiß wieso!_

_Ich will das nicht mehr. Frage mich immer öfter nach dem Sinn. Aber ich komm verdammt noch mal nicht los von dir. Ich wills auch andererseits gar nicht, versteh mich nicht falsch, aber so…das ist doch nichts! Wir haben nichts, außer dem verdammten Brokeback! Garnichts!_

_Jack_

Ennis bemühte sich, seine verkrampften Fäuste zu lösen, in denen er noch immer den Brief hielt. Er hatte ihn immer und immer wieder gelesen und der bittere Geschmack verspielten Glücks auf seiner Zunge, ließ sich auch mit noch so viel Whisky nicht hinunterspülen. Er unterdrückte ein Würgen. Die Erinnerungen an Jack hämmerten auf ihn ein und seinen Eingweiden schien es plötzlich zu eng in seinem Körper.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er die Tränen. Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße! Das es ihn mit solcher Wucht treffen würde, hatte er nicht erwartet.

Ennis gab auf, ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Was brachte es noch, dagegen anzukämpfen? Er hatte einen Fehler begangen, den er niemals wieder gutmachen würde können. Er hatte Jack verletzt. Er hatte sie beide um ein glückliches Leben betrogen. Und das Schlimmste daran war, dass er es erst erkannt hatte, als er ihn schon für immer verloren hatte. Der Schmerz des Verlusts grub sich tief in seinen Magen und ließ Ennis wütend aufschluchzen.

Genug für heute! Ennis leerte die Flasche in einem Zug und wartete auf die betäubende Wirkung des Whiskys. Sie ließ grausam lange auf sich warten, doch schließlich lullte der Alkohol ihn ein, bis der sengende Schmerz süßer wurde. Bilder längst vergangener Zeiten wirbelten noch immer in seinem Kopf umher, doch nun waren sie besser zu ertragen. Ennis sah Jacks Gesicht vor sich, seine geöffneten Lippen, wenn er unter seinen Berührungen stöhnte, und wie von selbst wanderte seine Hand zu seiner Hose… Schnell kam er zum Höhepunkt, stöhnte vor Lust und Schmerz gleichermaßen und klammerte sich danach noch eine Weile an das schmerzlich süße Bild von Jack.

Endlich fiel Ennis in einen dämmrigen Schlaf, doch die Bilder ruhten nicht und als er am frühen Morgen wieder aufwachte, fühlte er sich, als sei er von einer Herde Rinder überrannt worden.

Eigentlich war er nicht bereit für den nächsten Brief, doch ebenso wenig würde er ihn ungeöffnet auf dem Tisch liegen lassen können.

_Erst mal Kaffee! _

Er stand auf, schleppte sich zu seinem alten Wasserkocher und kehrte wenige Minuten später mit einem ungespülten Becher voll heißer schwarzer Flüssigkeit zurück auf seine Couch. Nach Essen war ihm nicht zumute. Nein, wirklich nicht! Seine Tochter hatte ihm einmal erzählt, das Frühstück sei die wichtigigste Mahlzeit des Tages; hatte sich sorgenvoll über seinen ungesunden Lebenswandel geäußert, doch er hatte beruhigend gebrummt, etwas gesagt wie "Unkraut vergeht nicht. Weißt du doch, Liebling!", und sich eine Zigarrette angezündet.

Gleiches tat er jetzt. Er zog den Rauch tief in seine Lungen, spürte das wohlvertraute Gefühl der Enge in seinem Brustkkorb, das er jedes Mal hatte, wenn er eine rauchte, und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den letzten verschlossenen Umschlag.

Na dann mal los!

_Childress, Texas 1983_

_Ennis,_

_Ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen. Es ist die schwerste und härteste Entscheidung meines ganzen armseligen Lebens, aber ich denke es ist besser so. _

_Ich werde bald Schluss machen mit der ganzen Sache! Du kannst mir glauben, dass ich mir nichts sehnlicher wünsche, als bei dir zu sein, aber ich ertrag die ewig langen Trennungen nicht mehr, all die Ausreden, die Tatsache dass du mich im Grunde für all das hasst. Als könnte ich was dafür! Als könnte ich mich gegen das, was zwischen uns ist wehren! Ich will nichts daran ändern, hab gelernt damit zu leben, aber du…_

_Ganz oder gar nicht, Ennis und ich befürchte, weil du dich niemals entschließen wirst, es zu versuchen, dass die Antwort "Garnicht" lautet…_

Ein wütender Schrei hallte durch Ennis del Mars Wohnwagen. Er hatte es vorher gewusst, hatte die ganzen letzten Jahre Zeit gehabt, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass Jack mit ihnen beiden hatte Schluss machen wollen. Ja, irgendwann war sogar der Gedanke erträglich geworden, dass er sich eine Zukunft mit einem anderen dahergelaufenen Hurensohn hatte aufbauen wollen, bevor er gestorben…bevor man ihm das angetan hatte. Doch es hier zu lesen, in Jacks Worten, war schlimmer als ein gut gezielter Tritt in die Eier!

Ennis pfefferte den Kaffeebecher von sich, betrachtete den sich ausbreitenden braunen Fleck auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand und hörte seinen eigenen keuchenden Atem viel zu laut in seinen Ohren.

Er starrte weiter angestrengt auf den dämlichen Fleck und blinzelte, damit die verdammten Tränen verschwanden. Er war zu wütend zum Heulen! Er hatte genug geflennt in den letzten Stunden!

_Oh, Jack Twist, wir sehn uns in der Hölle wieder! _

Wie konnte es sein, dass ein kleines Stück Papier solche Gefühle in ihm auslöste? Wieso hatte dieser Mann auch nach Jahren noch eine solche Macht über ihn?

Ennis schnaufte noch immer vor sich hin und kämpfte gegen den brodelnden Hass in seiner Magengrube. Seine Fingespitzen kribbelten, wollten irgendetwas zerstören, etwas von der Wut loswerden, die in ihm brannte.

Doch viel schlimmer als der Zorn, waren die Gefühle, die er schließlich zurück ließ. Ennis wischte sich trotzig über die Augen. Heulen wollte er trotzdem nicht! Er stand auf, besorgte sich einen Lappen und wischte lustlos an dem Kaffeefleck herum, nur um sich von dem verdammten zerknitterte Brief auf seinem Tisch abzulenken. Der Fleck wurde größer, je mehr er schrubbte und schließlich pfefferte er auch den nutzlosen Lappen in die Ecke und machte sich einen neuen Kaffee.

Der Brief schien währenddessen ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln. Schien ihn zu beäugen, zu locken, zu verhöhnen.

_Jetzt wirst du vollends verrückt, Ennis del Mar!_

Drei Tassen Kaffee und acht Zigarretten später, war er schließlich dazu in der Lage, weiterzulesen.

…_Ganz oder gar nicht, Ennis und ich befürchte, weil du dich niemals entschließen wirst, es zu versuchen, dass die Antwort "Garnicht" lautet. _

_Es klingt komisch, aber gerade deswegen muss ich noch was loswerden, sonst werd ichs nämlich niemals tun:_

_Ich habs dir nie gesagt, Ennis, und ich werde es dir nie sagen, weil dus nicht ertragen würdest. Aber du weißt es!_

_Ich schreibe es hier auf, weil ich weiß, dass du den Brief nie lesen wirst; ich werde ihn, wie die anderen beiden Briefe nicht abschicken. _

_Trotzdem:_

_Ich liebe dich, Ennis del Mar, ich habe das immer getan und ich werde das immer tun! _

_Nur, das allein reicht nicht! Ich hab eine Weile gebraucht, bis ich das begriffen habe, aber ich befürchte, es ist die Wahrheit._

_Aber ich muss dir noch was sagen, muss es wenigstens hier auf diesem kleinen Stück Papier los werden, damit es raus ist. Denke, ich bins dir schuldig._

_Ich habe da jemanden kennen gelernt. Er ist noch verheiratet, aber die Scheidung läuft und es könnte klappen. Ich mach mir nichts vor Ennis. Es wird niemals das selbe sein, wie mit uns, aber ich seh keinen anderen Weg. Er versteht es. Er akzeptiert die Dinge, wie sie sind. Er will keine geheimen Angelausflüge in die Wildnis zweimal im Jahr…_

_Ich weiß noch nicht wie das werden soll, ohne dich, aber wenn wir beide jetzt so weiter machen würden, dann würde ich irgendwann verrecken daran, wie ein verhungernder Köter. Ich will noch ein paar Jahre Glück, verstehst du?_

_Es tut mir so leid, Ennis! Du glaubst ja garnicht wie leid! Aber zwanzig Jahre sind genug._

_Vergib mir!_

_Jack_

Ennis zischte angewidert, ob der makaberen Ironie dieses Briefes. Verrecken…verdammt noch mal er WAR verreckt, scheiße!

Ennis schleuderte den Brief von sich und bahnte sich einen Weg zu seinem Schrank. Dort hingen noch immer die beiden Hemden an dem mittlerweile rostigen Nagel und direkt daneben eine Postkarte des Brokeback Mountain. Er griff nach Jacks altem Hemd und presste es an sein Gesicht, in der Hoffnung, dass noch ein allerletzter kleiner Rest seines Geruchs daran haften könnte. Ennis wusste es besser, doch er konnte nicht anders. Er brauchte Halt, nur ein klein wenig und obwohl er wütend dagegen ankämpfte, war der blaue Stoff bald feucht von seinen Tränen.

Männer wie Ennis del Mar durften nicht weinen. Niemals vor anderen, nicht einmal heimlich und leise allein. Doch Schmerz verschwindet nicht, nur weil man ihn nicht zulässt! Er beginnt zu graben, tiefer und tiefer, bis man sich schließlich kotzend an einer Hauswand kniend wieder findet, weil mans nicht mehr aushält. So wie vor 25 Jahren, als Jacks alter Wagen in der Ferne immer kleiner geworden war… Doch damals war es eine Trennung für 4 Jahre gewesen. Diese hier war für immer. Ennis wollte nicht länger darüber nachdenken. Er ließ sich zu Boden sinken, presste Jacks altes Hemd an seine Brust und vergaß die Welt ringsum.

Er hatte nicht übel Lust, sich eine Ladung Schrot zu verpassen!

Doch Jack hatte recht gehabt:

Er war immer ein Feigling gewesen und _diesmal _würde er nicht kneifen!

"Wenn mans nicht ändern kann, muss mans halt aushalten" hatte er einmal zu Jack gesagt. Erst jetzt begriff Ennis, wie recht er gehabt hatte und der brennende Knoten in seinem Brustkorb zog sich noch ein Stück enger zusammen, bei dem Gedanken daran, dass es einmal eine Zeit gegeben hatte, in der er _alles _hätte ändern können.

***

_Signal, Wyoming 1988_

_Jack, mein Freund,_

_Hättest wohl nie gedacht, dass sogar ich mal ans Briefeschreiben komme, was? Es gibt nur eins, was ich dir dringend noch sagen muss:_

_Da ist nichts zu vergeben. Du hättest die paar Jahre Glück verdient und mit mir hättest du sie nicht bekommen. _

_Und noch was wollte ich dir sagen, aber scheiße, ich kanns noch immer nicht aussprechen, auch wenns die Wahrheit ist. Denn wenigstens das hab ich mittlerweile begriffen. _

_Also, du weißt, was ich meine und ich kann nur sagen:_

_Auch von meiner Seite war's immer so und es wird für immer so bleiben. _

_Ennis_


End file.
